Last Mission
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: In a self proclaimed last mission, an older Ryu sets out to discover why Kasumi went back to the Mugen Tenshin to her death and discovers a lot more than he expected. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello reader! I'm finishing up stories and poppin out new ones. This one centers around a future Ryu Hayabusa investigating the death of his wife Kasumi, whether or not you're a fan of the couple I think you will enjoy the story. It is less of the violence of most ninja stories and more of the sneaky detective work, but there will be violence too.

**Story start**

"What did the doctors say?" Ryu asked as the other male walked into the room. Tademo Sereo didn't seem to be fazed by the intrusion and simply turned to face the other after he reached the center of the room. Hayabusa Ryu leaned against the wall with one leg bent and his arms crossed his attire a black white and gold garb. Sereo crossed his ankles and leaned against the table looking away and out the window to watch the Mugen Tenshin ninja walk by. He looked back; they would never know that the other ninja on their list was this far into their village. They would never know their defenses had been so weak.

"It was overkill." He stated and watched the other look down in the closest to anger Ryu had ever shown him. He shook his head and calmed himself, his hair flowing behind him.

"Where?" He asked with a voice full of venom and Sereo wondered if anyone had heard that tone and lived. He uncrossed his arms and let them rest on the table behind him, feigning ignorance he shrugged.

"Ayane sama would not say."

It was a lie and they both knew it.

Ryu rushed the other man and pinned him to the table with one arm, the other had drawn a kunai and placed it next to Sereo's throat. Sereo had quickly been overcome but locked eyes with the former Hayabusa ninja like he was in the superior position. Ryu pushed against him trying to intimidate him but Sereo remained calm.

"Tell me." It was a deadly emotionless voice with a tint of danger and it made Sereo wary, nonetheless he kept his ground and didn't flinch, Ryu would know if anything changed and therefore nothing could. The kunai sliced the skin about his neck upon contact with the soft flesh and he could feel the blood trickling down. Sereo took a breath sensing the desperation with the elder man.

"What good will it do!" He shot out as the hand on his chest pushed him down further. He felt the table start to warp underneath him and knew if the table broke he'd have help. Super ninja or not, the 50 year old man would not defeat all of the ninja that would rush into his room at the sound of a broken table. He couldn't even hold the kunai with the control he once had.

"Just let her go!"

He felt the pressure loosen and the kunai was holstered. Ryu turned away from him and Sereo watched from his position on the table not wanting to provoke the other. Sereo waited a few seconds and Ryu ran a hand through his thinning locks.

"Just take me there. I want to see it."

Sereo rubbed his neck as he sat up and the other took a few steps towards the door. He took a deep breath as quietly as he could so the other wouldn't know he still held that power over him. The other man took heavy footsteps for a ninja and his hair was turning gray. His frame was smaller than it was twenty years ago and Sereo was honestly surprised his ninja garb still fit. He must have really been desperate if he risked coming this far into the Mugen Tenshin. Even with his level, his age and lack of recent training made this too much of a risk. All of this was for _her_. This is what love did to a person. This is why they were all taught better than to fall privy to its spell.

"Ryu..."

He turned towards the other man and knew just how bad of a state he was in for the other to use such a tone of pity. He stopped being a ninja a while ago, he was happy to let go of that life, it took some getting used to, meeting people and not having to kill them but it was a pleasant change, as she had said it would be.

Still, he had never been stared down before. Never been called Ryu and not Hayabusa sama. He had always had that respect and fear from other shinobi, he had been the best and should not have been so easily forgotten, it was of no consequence until now.

Now that they took her.

"I just want to see where she died."

Ryu felt the hard roads give way to soft ground beneath his feet as cots turned into trees. He kept his steps light knowing that this type of dirt would capture his footprints and keep them until the wind snatched them away. He wondered if their footprints were still there. The wind had been nonexistent since the murder. His eyes trailed back to the ninja in front of him. His forest green outfit made it somewhat difficult for Ryu to keep track of him. He shook his head. Knowing the little runt he probably did it on purpose.

Ryu felt his skin shiver and chills crawl up his spine as the scent entered his nostrils. It was heavy and metallic and something he was all too used to before. He felt like vomiting but refused to let himself do that, especially in front of the other who remained unfazed. He slowed his steps, if he could smell it then they were close and as expected the other stopped.

Ryu took a few more steps and stopped when he was in front of the other. Sereo then took off his bag and placed it on the ground before kneeling and opening it. Ryu looked over his shoulder and froze when the other pulled out a blue garb from the bag. He didn't say anything but handed it to the other.

"She was wearing her ninja garb!" It wasn't a question but Sereo looked at it before answering.

"She was murdered. And this was wrong, but if you follow this path you'll find answers you wish you hadn't."

Ryu's breath hitched as he lifted the garb up by its shoulders. It was a vibrant blue and therefore new. He felt his teeth clench. He seen the red spots and a lump rose in his throat. His eyes followed the shoulder down to see the first hole, a kunai, his mind told him, from the hole and entrance pattern. He continued down to see a sword slice. Below that was a hole from a ninja star. He looked down and shook his head willing tears away. On the other side, where her heart was, were two kunai marks and a shuriken to the shoulder. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest wanting to break free of it and let the garb fall to the ground as he fell to his knees.

Sereo vanished behind him and left him to mourn.

This is where she died.

_She can't be dead._

But she is isn't she?

He stood and took a few steps forward, his eyes fixated on the ground. He knew he found the battlefield when he seen the blood soaked into the dust. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them.

There was Kasumi's footprint, deeper in the front of the boot. The scene flashed in his mind.

_Kasumi pressed down on the front of the boot and blocked the attacker's sword with her tanto._

The footprints continued and another set met them before an imprint of a body. Her footsteps stopped and where the next one should have been there was a circle. Another flash,

_She panted and ducked before trying to escape, a built ninja tried to attack her but she spun sticking one leg out and knocked him off balance._

Another few footsteps before a stagger.

_She continued forward before she felt the impact of the shuriken in her shoulder. She jerked back._

In a different spot there was a spray of blood.

_Kasumi leaned back but it wasn't enough, the sword hit its mark and her stomach was cut open as blood started pouring out._

Ryu shook his head and walked outside of the battlefield to see where Kasumi's started. He stopped suddenly when he seen all four prints together. They were running a formation. She was betrayed and attacked by her own team. He turned towards the battlefield and the scene played out before his eyes.

_Kasumi ran alongside three others ready to retire to the Mugen Tenshin after a long day of missions, behind her two of the others send a subtle signal to each other and Kasumi senses something is off. She turns and ducks to avoid a sword. She calls out, trying to stop them when the third trips her, her hand pushes down against the dirt as she rises, the kunai landed there seconds later._

The footsteps scramble.

_They surround her and she flips before disappearing and landing on the ground, she turns and blocks two strikes with her hands before the other pulls out a sword. She takes two defensive steps back while keeping an eye out for the others she lost sight of. Kasumi pressed down on the front of the boot and blocked the attacker's sword with her tanto. She pushed him away and turned to see a path she could take to escape and started down it. She panted and ducked before trying to escape, a built ninja tried to attack her but she spun sticking one leg out and knocked him off balance._

The scuffs of a stagger,

_She continued forward before she felt the impact of the shuriken in her shoulder. She jerked back and cried out while looking into the eyes of a faceless assailant. She jumped up and met him in midair, she vanished and appeared behind the other who clutched their stomach and fell motionless to the ground. She turned when she heard the sound of kunai breaking through the wind._

The blood spatter by two handprints,

_Kasumi brought out her wizikazi blade and deflected a few before back flipping to avoid the others but one was sent after she was in the air and the kunai landed next to her right breast. She pulled it out and used it to deflect another and the blood landed by her handprints below. She jumped back and panted for a few seconds while the other three planed their assault of the girl. Kasumi threw the kunai on the floor and it rolled away as she drew her blade and sunk into her defensive stance._

A spray of blood,

_They double teamed her, both wielding a long blade. She pushed through the pain in her shoulder and arms and managed to ward them off for a while. She kept looking for the third's strike that she missed blocking the second's. Kasumi leaned back but it wasn't enough, the sword hit its mark and her stomach was cut open as blood started pouring out. The two smirked and leaned back._

The imprint of her body.

_As soon as she let the cry pass her lips and the blood hit the floor she felt the two blades enter her chest. One was a shuriken to the stomach; it hurt and burned and brought tears to her eyes but was non-fatal. The other, however, flew straight into her heart and Kasumi froze; her body stiffening as it took a few steps back. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open slightly. Her breath came in as a gasp before she fell flat on her back. Just before she could stop feeling anything she felt the jolt of pain from another kunai, being thrust into her heart for good measure and security._

Ryu tried but no matter how hard he looked into the tree lines he couldn't see the faces of the people she was with, he could only see her body jerking from the shuriken and kunai, only hear the gurgle and gasp from her lips, could only feel her slipping through his fingers.

He walked forward when he spotted the glint off a kunai. He picked it up and inspected it. He turned it over in his hand thankful it had missed the target it had been thrown at. The blade was standard except for that one detail by the handle. He had worked with Ayane enough to know it was a blade made by the Hajin Mon blacksmith.

He would start there.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: **thanks for the quick and positive reviews! I'm not sure how long its gonna be, i have five-six chapters written and maybe halfway done. Keep the reviews coming!

**Chapter Start:**

It had been years since he stood in front of a mirror as he dressed himself for a mission. It seemed to be embedded in his muscle memory though as he didn't have to think twice about tying his sash in the side and not the front or how tight to adjust his holsters or how far down his leg they needed to be. He picked up his kunai as well as his shuriken and put them in their respective places. He walked towards his room before stopping and pushing open the door next to it.

His sword was on a mantle directly across from the door. His various weapons were there as well, nun-chucks, a scythe, small swords, and many more things. He looked over to the other side where Kasumi's weapons had been and froze.

Everything was gone.

.

Kenjumori sat down with a yawn as he grabbed the first order, kunai. He grabbed the metal and started the fire; he looked through his papers before yawning again. First he had to melt the metal, then shape it and sharpen, then wrap them up and send them out. He suddenly froze as he felt the fine tip of a blade against his neck. Not fine enough, it could use sharpening.

"Do you keep records of your orders?"

"Of course I do Hayabusa sama." The blade was lowered. "The force you used wasn't necessary, you have earned your respect with many people, no one forgets a ninja such as yourself or your wife."

Ryu nodded and sat down on the other side of the fire. He looked at the stack of papers before he raised his eyebrows in question.

"You knew Kasumi? She never ventured into the Hajin Mon."

"Yes she has, quite often, heh, secrets between husband and wife can grow, she was here a week ago, picked up an order of kunai. It was odd but Hayate sama had sent her to me for them, obviously I had to keep it a secret." The man laughed but Ryu raised a hand to silence him.

"She's dead Kenjumori."

"I'm sorry." He said and it sounded sincere enough. Ryu nodded and the other scratched his neck. "She told me she had an undercover mission and that I couldn't breathe of her existence."

"Thank you. Did any others order anything that would indicate they were on the same mission?"

"Are you implying she was killed by her formation?"

"Do you have any?"

The older man sighed and picked up the stack of recent orders and every once in a while took one out, at the end he handed Ryu the bigger pile.

"Good luck my friend. I'm not sure if you'll find happiness in your vengeance, but I can help you through this one as well."

Ryu stood and was offered a bundle wrapped in a purple ribbon. He denied the offer and the elder smirked before stepping forward and stealing a kunai from Ryu's pouch. He touched it to his finger before shaking his head.

"When is the last time you sharpened your kunai?" Ryu didn't answer and instead took the bundle with thanks.

He vanished as soon as he turned away; no one outside noticed his presence.

.

The first house he checked had a warm fireplace and he hid in the shadows listening to the family.

"Megumi chan where is Sanji kun?"

"Out training."

"Again?" the elder woman sighed before heading to the kitchen. Ryu climbed up the stairs without making a sound and found the room where this Sanji lived. He spotted the kunai bundle he received yesterday and rolled it over, none of them were removed. He walked around the room and spotted weapons that, while threatening were all unused. He crossed the room and inspected the ninja shoes, different patterns than were in the dirt.

This Sanji person wasn't in that formation.

The second house was active and lively, a birthday party was being thrown. Ryu had walked into the house since the door was open and stood in the shadow of the door. His stealth came in handy avoiding all of the other ninja in the area. He retreated into a room where no one was and jumped up disappearing. He appeared on the floor above without taking the crowded stairs. He found the first room, it belonged to a small girl, and most likely the one having the party, the next room belonged to the son. Finally he found the parents room.

He went through the wife's things first; he found a diary and skimmed through it. Her husband had been with her these past few weeks and she'd loved it. He put the book back and looked through the fathers things; he found the receipt for the kunai. He also found wrapping paper. The weapons must be a present for the soon to be kunoichi then. He nodded and crossed this man off the list before spinning and vanishing from sight.

The third house was more of a shack and looked like it hadn't been lived in for a while. He could only guess that this man had moved or lived from mission to mission. Ryu picked through the shack and found the owner lying in a bed. He was old and sickly and looked at Ryu with shock.

"I don't believe it. Hayabusa Ryu?"

"Sir." He responded and the man laughed sitting up.

"It's been a dream of mine to meet you before I passed, well more to do battle with you, but meeting was part of it." Ryu didn't want to kill the light and happy aura but they both knew it was going to end so he got straight to the point.

"You ordered shuriken from Kenjumori?"

"Ah, yes, the true reason for your arrival. My grandson hopes to make it in the shinobi world. It's a gift; whoever you're looking for isn't in my family."

"I hope so." Ryu said honestly.

"I hope so too, you look like a man searching for blood." The man said with an aura of wisdom and Ryu nodded

"I am,"

"Well you know what happens to people looking for blood." He said raising a hand pointing to Ryu. "They find it. Whatever your reason for this, hold it. Clear your mind of whatever plagues it and focus on your mission. Don't spill any extra blood."

"I won't sir."

"Good. Close the door on your way out."

He did.

The next day Kenjimori found a pile of receipts tucked under his door. He had about a third of the ones he sent the ninja off with and thanked kami when he seen that he still had most of his recurring customers. He lit a candle and sent a prayer for the dragon ninja wishing him the best before turning and starting the fire again.

Ryu sat down in the field and watched the shinobi train. He heard the people yelling out each other's name and had found three of the people on his list. He watched them train and crossed two of them off almost immediately; they were not nearly as skilled as they would have needed to be to even be sent on a mission with Kasumi.

Kasumi…

He fought back an emotional episode.

His wife, his love of many years, stolen from him. It was such a surprise. There were years in their youth where he feared for her life every day and fought with her side by side. There were days where he expected to hear of her death, but not now. Not more than twenty years later when they were hidden from the world and living together peacefully. She should not have been taken from him now, and not violently at that.

He would not let the people responsible live.

If the entire Mugen Tenshin was involved he would destroy the clan and not even think twice about it. Hayate would have hell to pay and not even Ayane would be able to save him. Ayane was the one who found them and sent Ryu the letter informing him of Kasumi's death.

He should have followed her and looked for her; she said she was going to travel to the city for some thing she wanted and to expect her in a couple days. She would "go running" when he trained, always "starting" a little while before he got home. To make it to the Hajin Mon and back she would have had to have been gone the whole time.

She had lied to him.

She found it necessary to lie to him, to run from him. She was doing something and he was going to figure out just what it was. He had to.

He pushed the door open with one hand while listening for the sounds of the owner of the house. He heard none and closed the door venturing further in. He stayed hidden in shadows before stepping into the light of the weapon room. The smell of blood wafted into his nostrils and he followed it to a cloth that was obviously used to wipe a sword clean. He closed his eyes remembering the tear in Kasumi's cloth while picking up the swords on the rack. He searched through sword after sword and none of the blades matched.

The door opened with a slam.

Ryu quickly but silently found a place to hide. His knees bent forward so that he was still ready to move quickly if he needed to. He watched as the man came into the weapon room and almost threw the sword onto the table. He was complaining about Ayane in a rather explicit way. Ryu stood as the man's words started to seem like more of a threat than a complaint. He would have to tell Ayane about this one.

He walked forward and the other turned with fury in his eyes and stormed out, his bare feet hardly making a sound. Ryu picked up the man's sword and felt blinded with fury. There was blood on the handle and the serrated edge matched her jagged cut. It was enough for him. The only ninjas with serrated blades were the ones who wanted credit for their kills as opposed to remaining in the shadows. He dashed down the hall and towards the door where he picked up the shoe with the familiar imprint.

"Get out of my house!"

Ryu looked up and dropped the shoe. The man had a kunai in one hand and a small sword in the other as he stood in a battle stance.

"You've spoken words of betrayal towards Ayane."

The kunai was thrown, and just as easily caught. Ryu glanced at the handle to see the same insignia in the corner.

"Where were you last week?" The voice was as cold as ice, and sharper than it. The man attacked Ryu then, with quick steps and strong attacks. Ryu had tripped the man and brought out long thin wire used for decapitation and interrogation. The man's eyes widened as Ryu's narrowed.

It was more fear keeping him in the seat right now as opposed to the wire. He knew it could cut him if he moved but he didn't dare try it to see if it was true. He had been trained against torture but never stupid enough to be caught before. His assailant did not attack with a Hajin Mon or Mugen Tenshin style. He obviously was a foreign ninja that had snuck into his house.

"I asked a question."

Ryu knew it was him. The matching sword and sandal were more than enough proof but still he had wanted to hear from this man how he did it. He had to know if this man felt proud of the damage he had done to her. What he really wanted to know though was who ordered them to take her out. It was a secret division, had to be, for Kasumi to be running formations with them. Who had ordered the hit? Who betrayed her trust like that?

"I can't tell you!" The man exclaimed with anger. Inwardly Ryu was relieved that the man was showing emotion now, it meant he was close to breaking him down. Ryu moved to the back of the man's chair grabbing his shoulders. There was a crack and there would have been a scream, had Ryu not muffled the guy with his own bicep. The man panted and Ryu walked around the side of the chair to the front. The man glared and tried to get up only to stop in shock and pain as the wires easily sliced through his skin. He let out a grunt and fell back into the chair, red lines appearing all over his body as blood raced out of his cuts.

"I was out of the village with my squad. I-I-I swear."

"I know. How many?"

The man looked to the side and closed his mouth into a thin line. Ryu took out a kunai and spun it with his pointer. The man looked warily at him but said nothing.

"How many?"

The man tensed expecting a blow but said nothing to him. Ryu drove the Kunai into his leg and the man curled his body forward in pain then jerked back as the pain from the wires got to him too. His clothes were all covered in blood and slices now.

"Three!"

Ryu nodded to himself.

"Who was the fourth?"

The man's eyes widened with shock as he struggled. His assailant knew about _her_. He felt the wires ripping through his flesh but he kept moving. If this person knew of her… he didn't want to know what they would do to him. This man could even be working under Hayate sama for all he knew. The light above them remained off, leaving the two in the darkness they were in before. He wished it was on, then he wished it wasn't.

Ryu reached up to the light fixture and pulled on the string igniting the flame and lighting the room. The man looked up in morbid curiosity. His eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Hayabusa Ryu?"

"You were with Kasumi."

He said nothing but his body language told Ryu all he needed to know. He tried to sink further back into the chair as Ryu took another step forward,

"Who told you to kill her?"

"My teammates heard about the kill order." He said as his shoulders sagged. "They told me and I didn't question it she is a neish-AH!"

Ryu had twisted the kunai in his leg and the man jerked back in pain his hands clenching then unclenching and his breaths became ragged. Ryu squatted down so that he was still looking the man in the eye.

"I swear! It, agh, was them. Gaito and Raisuke told me to do it! I wasn't going to question orders!" The man in the chair looked up, exhausted.

Ryu nodded realizing this one knew the least about what happened. He stood and the other looked up at him hopefully.

"Are you going to let me go?"

Ryu locked eyes with him for a few seconds and images of his wife flashed through his head. The beautiful vibrant Kunoichi he had come to love that was no longer living as a result of this man. Would he let him go? No, he was a man searching for blood and vengeance and he was going to get it.

"You killed my wife."

.

"Kenjimori, I need you to sharpen my blade."

"Ah, Ryu, I heard what you did." The man said as he closed the sheets and took the sword from the other. He started pumping the sharpenel with his foot so it could build up speed. He held the sword up and the light shone off of it.

"What did you hear?"

"Uharu was found dead this morning by his teammate. Tortured, most likely for information, and had his head cleanly sliced off." Kenjimori looked towards the other who shifted with a dark businesslike aura.

"Not cleanly enough. I'll come by to get the sword tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Next Chapter up! Review!

Ryu had leaned against the wall when he heard the voices from inside.

"but Raisuke sama, you heard about Uharu san, is it really wise to go back to meet with Gaito san."

"Megumi chan, I have to. This person is one of two things, an enemy with connection to that mission or someone from the Mugen Tenshin sent to be rid of us because of our involvement. Either way I stand a better chance of living if I meet with him."

"Be careful Raisuke sama."

"I will, take care of them for me."

Ryu heard the door opening and then the soft cries of the woman. He lowered his head and then faded into the shadows.

.

"You idiot! What are you doing here?" Gaito exclaimed but after making a quick survey of the area let Raisuke in. He walked in and saw Gaito's wife look down respectfully before excusing herself. Raisuke and Gaito had sat down in the living room in a tense silence while his wife poured the tea, it was only after she left that they spoke again. As Gaito took a sip of tea Raisuke spoke,

"You have heard about Uharu san, no?" Gaito set the cup down and responded without looking at the other.

"Of course I heard about it, which is why it seems foolish for you to come here." He looked up "It was either an enemy of the Mugen Tenshin or a member of the Mugen Tenshin, we are being hunted for our connection to the neishin."

The other cursed.

"I had figured just as much."

"I can see why she left."

"And what of Kaira?"

Gaito paused and the other sipped the tea. "She is still planning to overthrow Hayate."

"Do you think she targeted us?" Gaito laughed as Raisuke frowned.

"She is enraged. She trusted that trash too easily simply because she was a neishin. Then we find out from the leak that Hayate employed her to find us." He chuckled again. "Kaira is going to be afraid of her own shadow for the next few months."

"No one knows right?"

"Well you know and I know, but we are just as guilty as she is."

"We are safe then."

"Yes, just as Uharu was."

.

Many children are eager to grow up and start learning the ninja ways; they imagine that they will become very strong and able to fight really well. While that is true it is not the only thing they will be taught. Being a ninja is not only about fighting, all too often there is very little fighting going on. A ninja's job is to not fight. A ninja is supposed to be at home in the darkness, just another shadow in a house until it was time to strike. Poison was used more than a fist was, and attacking someone in their sleep with a knife to the throat was the fight of choice.

A ninja snuck around and attacked when the situation was in their favor, it was nothing to be ashamed of as some people were when they first found this out. The ninja's only code of honor was to the village, other than that nothing mattered. Unlike the samurai they often fought ninja had no fighting codes, no code of warrior honor. Slitting someone's throat was easier than waking them up to engage in a formal battle, it was more effective too.

It was why, even 30 years out of his prime, Ryu had been able to find the information he had, kill who he had to. And why even now he was in the second floor of Gaito's house ready to make another kill. He had heard enough earlier in the day so there was no need for an interrogation.

There was just a need for retribution.

He stopped suddenly as a blade was held to his throat. The woman who held it had black hair tied up into a very neat bow and was in sleepwear. He kept his neck still so she wouldn't strike but looked down at her. There had to be a reason she didn't outright kill him, he just needed to know what that was. Before he could ask, however, she spoke.

"Are you here for my husband or my son?" she hissed lowly and he tilted his head.

"What does it matter?" he asked.

"If you are here for my son I will kill you now." She pulled the sword back slightly ready to strike and Ryu shook his head.

"Relax."

"My husband then." She lowered the sword and bowed. "Then I must thank you. He is a neishin at heart," she offered him her sword "stab him in it."

He bowed back and took her sword from her. He could respect that, she was trying to keep the honor of her family, even if her husband couldn't. She walked down the hall and into a door he assumed belonged to the son, before she closed the door she glanced at him one more time and gave a curt nod, giving him permission. He couldn't blame her, living with a traitor must have been difficult and he was offering her safety from it. He narrowed his eyes, unlike Kasumi this man had no hope, he had betrayed Hayate.

Ryu had found him sleeping on the bed and walked over towards him. He had almost wished for the man to wake so there would be some fight for satisfaction but he knew he would have more than his share of blood by the end of this. He raised the wife's blade and thanked her for it in his head. Then he brought the weapon down into his heart.

The man jerked then was still, as he would be forever.

Ryu lifted the blade and heard the door close so he looked to the wife who was leaning against the door,

"I didn't know of it until today, or I would have proudly killed him myself." She sighed; her arm coming up to grab the shoulder of the other. Pleading eyes then met his "my son doesn't know."

"He doesn't need to." He said. He would keep the secret for the family. He knew association was difficult to live with. People might eventually find out, but he wouldn't say it outright. She nodded

"Thank you."

She came closer with her hands out and Ryu handed her the sword. She had a cloth with her and she wiped it down leaving it to gleam again. Her eyes traced the sword before looking back towards him.

"Do you know of any others involved? I have heard of Raisuke and Kaira and I hope that can help you." He knew of this already, but nodded nonetheless.

"I might return." She nodded; her lips in a line and a glint in her eye that let him know she was hoping he'd say that.

"I'll be waiting."

He vanished.

She played the dutiful wife, mourned him and told her son only good things, she had brought him to her sister and told her sister how she wished he had longer and asked who would kill him. She gave her son his sword and as he wished Raisuke received a few things, she told him to be careful and his wife agreed with her. Raisuke was unnerved because it sounded like a general wish of luck, but it was a threat if he had ever heard one.

His family was leaving the Hajin Mon that night; he would not risk them all anymore than he had already done.

.

"Gaito's wife seems to be broken at the loss of her husband. Do you think she knew he was a traitor?" He said as Ryu walked in.

"She knew, she was there when I killed him, it's her son."

"Ah," Kenjumori said as he nodded to himself. "She would have been a very good spy, no one is the wiser."

"Who is she?"

"Nami? Well I know she worked with Ayane way back. They parted on harsh terms but nothing dangerous. She never tells me anything about her missions, I mean no one is supposed to but everyone does. She married her husband after she was pregnant." He scratched his chin. "She's better as an ally than an enemy so I would not worry about her."

"She was ready to kill her husband that night." He nodded "she would have if I didn't."

"She'd help you if you asked."

"It's my battle." Ryu stubbornly said and Kenjumori shook his head.

"It's hers too; killed your wife, but her husband."

.

"Ryu Hayabusa." She said as she turned over a picture in her hand. "I should have known it was you,"


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi: **here we go again!

"His name is Hayabusa Ryu." She said as she showed a picture to her student. The student nodded, _this_ was the foreign ninja threatening their land, her new target. He would have to be killed to protect the Mugen Tenshin and the Hajin Mon.

"The Dragon ninja, do you believe I can defeat him?" Her voice was light and small, the voice of a child. Her sensei nodded tilting the picture to stare into his green eyes; eyes that used to be sharper, muscles that used to be more defined. She had known him in his youth, not well since she was a child at the time but he was not someone easily forgotten.

"You forget that he is old child, you have just reached your prime; he is way past his."

"Hai Kaira sama!" She felt honored to be trusted to do this for the village. She twitched her hand feeling off and looked up to the side to see her sempai hiding in the ceiling beams. She called out to her, and wished her better luck next time.

The student rose and left and Kaira briefly wondered if she would return. She shrugged; it was of no consequence to her, she had done what Kaira had wanted her for already. Despite the fact that the child had a gift she had a mission.

"Sakura," she commanded as she turned her head up, and the girl dropped down from her spot. The girl bowed her head slightly and then looked out of the door at the retreating back of the other younger girl. Kaira glanced over to the now empty space and nodded.

"Follow her; she will lure the dragon ninja out."

"Do you think she can find him?" Sakura asked genuinely, turning towards Kaira who nodded,

"Her skills are better than we thought." Sakura looked unsure but her sensei smiled.

"She did find the neishin." Sakura nodded, accepting that. As soon as Kaira sensei had found out there was a traitor she had been able to find her.

"Kaira sensei," she began "Ryu has taken out Uharu and Gaito and has scared Raisuke into running, I'm not sure if you will still wish to proceed, if," she paused, trying to find the right words, "if it will be wise to even after we dispose of him."

"Nonsense Sakura, don't talk about such things, this village will belong to us soon enough, just keep with it. I guarantee it will be worth it. Now go!"

Sakura looked to her master before nodding and darting out of the building.

.

Ryu silently dropped down and darted to the door. He slid it open, surprised that it wasn't locked. Walking inside he quickly realized that they were gone. His eyes widened slightly, _gone._ Raisuke had now put his entire family in Ayane's way. As opposed to accepting his fate and sparing his family he made them all enemies of the Hajin Mon. He closed his eyes before standing straight. He didn't have to worry about Raisuke anymore, Ayane would kill him, there was no running from her for long, there was only one who managed to escape, and she was gone now too. Ayane was many things and one of those were efficient, she always did her job.

Raisuke had days if he was lucky, likely the night and the morning. Either way he was as good as dead and no longer was Ryu's problem, the only one left now Kaira.

Ryu turned as he heard the door close.

"Hayabusa Ryu."

Her sultry voice purred into the darkness in front of her. He raised an eyebrow as his head tilted to the side in slight confusion. Who knew he was here? Who would be after him? She leaned against the door as it clicked shut and he ran his eyes up and down her body. Standing up, she took a few steps towards him; her top was a dark pink and her shorts black. Her medium length hair was brown and wasn't held back. She smiled at him, and he could tell she was still learning about the art of seduction as she was trying it now. That placed her at fourteen or fifteen at the most. Her body was developing, not fully, but enough for her to be of age, and to expect to know those techniques. Unfortunately for her Ryu was never one to fall for them.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Her smirk changed, and Ryu drew his sword as she drew hers.

Her breathing lowered as she approached the house, she cursed herself for losing the little one but she had found her again. Apparently she was as good at hiding as she was at finding others. Her sensei would punish her if she ever found out. She was supposed to be the good one. The teenager lowered herself down and peeked into the building to see the two of them staring off at each other. She drew her sword.

It would be her.

She would be the one to kill the dragon ninja and please her sensei. She had to be, for she's been at Kaira sensei's right hand since the plan started and Kaira sensei knew never to doubt her loyalty. Sakura would have a high place in this new order and she would never be questioned or deemed weak again. She tightened her grip on her sword until it was just right; she turned it over in her hand as the two started to fight.

It was easy to see who would win, he was an excellent fighter, and even now precision and strength flowed with each move, but he was old and his grip was not as strong, his stance was not as steady and each move took a greater toll than it would have in his youth. Had they fought the dragon ninja of twenty or thirty years ago they would never have stood a chance, now it seemed like he would fall. He would fall, to her.

She waited until a double kick knocked the man's sword away and sent him sliding before she appeared on top of him, her sword quickly descending on the ninja's neck, where it would strike and end him. But the foot lodged in her gut cracked her rib and made her gasp, and the force behind it sent her sailing before her sword could come close enough to danger him. She coughed as she held herself up with her elbow; she looked at him with narrowed eyes as she wished him death.

Her much smaller partner however jumped up with a cry and after accepting a kick to the side, delivered a blow that staggered the man. There! Another chance! She jumped to her feet but was knocked down again by a sweep kick before a sword was held to her neck.

"Stay down." She heard a strong female voice say, she tried to get up as she hissed a 'never' but the foot pushing her back down kept her there. It pushed her down so forcefully that a cry escaped her lips and she wouldn't be surprised if another rib or three cracked. She stayed down then, feeling weak and useless to Kaira sensei.

Both of the other fighters paused and looked over, their breathing uneven and their clothes and hair a mess. They stood straighter in her presence, one with gratitude and the other with fear.

"A partner…" she whispered as she watched the woman put more weight on Sakura sempai's back. She looked from one to the other knowing she couldn't beat them both, especially if they had defeated Sakura. She knew however, that she couldn't retreat; Kaira sensei would kill her if she found out. She froze unsure of what she should do, what she should try to do.

"_**Shine!**_" She heard a voice snarl as Sakura pushed herself up knocking the girl off balance, she looked to her as if to help her, but her body didn't move. After all her training, she froze. Sakura sempai needed her yet she could only stand and watch as the feeling of dread pooled in her stomach. Sakura's motions were slow, and the other woman had no trouble ducking and sweeping her. Her throat was dry and she knew what would happen to Sakura. She failed. Sakura landed on her back, before she could jump up again she gasped at the feel of the cold metal and ripping skin. She failed Sakura and Kaira and now they both would die.

More than pain, more than fear for her life Sakura had become angry; so very angry that this opportunity had been taken away from her. It should have been hers. Kaira sensei had promised her that, but now because of these two she failed. She would never rise up to power and rule over the village and it was their fault.

"You know killing me accomplishes nothing!" she spat, her hands grabbing the sword as if to pull it out though she made no motion to do so. "The plan is already in motion and Ayane sama will die. Kaira sensei will rule!"

Wait. That didn't seem right. Kaira sensei said her work was to strengthen the Hajin Mon, not overthrow its leader.

Ryu walked over to her, glaring down at her and she felt scared and intimidated, but these were her last moments to be brave, her last chance to make an impact, her last chance to make her sensei proud, even if her sensei would never know of it. She coughed as the blood came to her lungs and she heard the tiny whimper that escaped the other kunoichi with her.

"She will kill you and Ayane the same way she killed Shiden, Ayame and that damned neishin you took for a wife." She said coldly and harshly, her voice low so the blood in her lungs wouldn't choke her. Ryu had the strongest urge to rip her throat out but stopped at the confused voice of his previous opponent.

"Kaira sensei wants to kill Ayane sama?" There was a pause, and Ryu could tell this one wasn't guilty of the treason of the others. "Why?" Sakura's face changed to a glare.

"For power, for recognition." She gasped out and the smaller girl kneeled at her side.

"Kaira sensei said we'd be heroes, that we were doing good and helping Ayane sama."

"Time to grow up." Sakura said as she smirked, blood trickling out of her mouth as she took another breath. Her eyes turned blank and closed, her grip on the sword loosened and her head hit the floor with a small thud.

**TheDarkestShinobi:**

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi: **The second main character finally makes an appearance. Review!

Kenjumori sat down with a yawn as he grabbed the first order, kunai. He grabbed the metal and started the fire; he looked through his papers before yawning again. First he had to melt the metal, then shape it and sharpen, then wrap them up and send them out. He then looked up at the smoke in the room.

Ryu stood in front of him, an outstretched hand holding the rest of the stacks of papers. Kenjumori took them with thanks. Ryu took a seat and the weapon maker looked to him with anticipation.

"We know of a traitor; someone who plans to overthrow Ayane, possibly Hayate too." He continued before the other interrupted.

"Speaking of leaders. You did not tell me of the death of Ayame and Shiden." Kenjumori shrugged in a noncommittal way.

"Truthfully it did not seem important, they died in their sleep, a peaceful way to go considering."

"Is it possible they could have been killed?"

"Poisoned? No. Unless this Kaira person has someone very high up in power, and why not have them kill Ayane and Hayate in the same way if that was her strategy."

"I don't know, we plan to find this Kaira person first."

"We?" the fire raged behind them.

"Yes, we." A female voice answered. He turned to see a beautiful young woman; her black hair was straight and held behind her in a high ponytail.

"Nami."

"We believe Kaira is an allias," She continued. "Currently the girl is staying in my house; she is co-operating and was deceived about her mission. I still don't trust her to help however."

"Noted." Ryu spoke. Kenjumori looked between them and wondered how effective the two could be if they were both in their prime at the same time, they already had done what took months to start.

"I have yet to interrogate her however, so more will be seen shortly."

"Why are you here?" Kenjumori spoke suddenly. "I know you wouldn't just tell me. What do you need me to do?" Ryu stayed silent and Nami glanced to him before nodding.

"What was Kasumi's mission and how long has she been on it?"

He paused, looking between the two. Ryu looked stony and not in a practiced way, Nami however was still very calm and he stared at her rubbing his chin.

"She's been doing quick missions for about a month and a half now." Ryu turned, walking out into an alley of shadows, Nami nodded.

"Her mission was the same as yours, she never got to finish it and kill Kaira; she had gotten close to a girl named Sakura, and had met Kaira once. She was going to attempt to kill her the day she was murdered."

"Did she ever get a name?"

"It's Ayame's sister."

Nami stood to leave but stopped at the glare from the Hayabusa.

"Why didn't you tell me this when I first came to you?"

"I could have told you, but there were other spies." Ryu grabbed the elder man's shirt and yanked him closer; the elder man remained the same.

"I know _you_ only care about avenging your wife, but I needed you to root out all of the others too. I didn't know who they were and that you could find out. I also knew you wouldn't if you had a target."

"Don't you dare lie to me anymore." He spoke with venom. He understood, but he was still angry. "Nami, let's go."

"One more thing. The family you chased out of the village has been taken care of by Ayane." Ryu nodded.

"I knew it would be."

.

"Was it all a lie?" She asked once the gag was taken out of her mouth. "Was I really acting against the village this entire time?"

"Yes." Nami said looking into the girls eyes, she looked down, ashamed.

"Kaira sensei " she shook her head "_She_" it was venomous "deceived me, she took me from school and promised I could help. She told me I could be a force behind the scenes and help the Mugen Tenshin from the shadows of the Hajin Mon."

"What did you do for her?" The girl paused, embarrassed and ashamed, but let out a wail of pain from the punch to her cheek.

"She had me find a special poison for food, untraceable." The girl panted, clearly not used to being interrogated. "and then she would have me track people, to be invisible."

"and…" Nami prompted tightening her hand into a fist again.

"She had me find out who the spy was so that we could kill her."

"Kasumi." It wasn't a question. The girl nodded.

"She said it was important. I believed her, Kasumi was a neishin."

"Kasumi had been brought back to find you guys, by Ayane, since your _sensei_ killed Shiden and Ayame."

"No!" She looked horrified and kept shaking her head.

"It was my fault, my poison." Nami did not offer the girl any kind words, but she did let her sit and wallow in her guilt.

"Did you do anything with Ayane and Hayate?" She shook her head.

Then she screamed.

.

"What did you get from her?" Ryu asked as he started walking next to her. She stretched out her hand, not used to punching so much.

"Unfortunately, not too much, she didn't know too much." She looked in the direction the girl was in while rubbing her hand, then back to Ryu. "Probably should have left the other one alive." Ryu nodded.

"We have to go to Ayane."

"I know, but with what?"

"With what indeed." A voice said from behind them, making them spin and drop into their stance in unison. They both rose when they caught sight of the leader of the Hajin Mon.

"Don't act surprised. This is not the Mugen Tenshin, I am well aware of every soul on my territory." She smirked, arms crossing. "So here's the situation."

(Considered ending the chapter here, but decided to give you a little more.)

"I know someone killed Hayate's parents." She began, leaving out her own relation. "Kasumi was perfect for the mission, she came back, pretending to want to kill me and supposedly met the person responsible. She died before she could carry out her mission."

"Her neishin status?" Ryu questioned taking a step closer to Ayane.

"Useful in this case. Honestly, would we have fought in the end, maybe, for pride, but for both of us protecting Hayate came first."

"Why not tell me?" he then asked and Nami crossed her arms as she listened.

"That was Kasumi's choice, for whatever reason, but why tell you? The less people knew the higher the success rate. She was successful in locating the lower grunts in the operation, and the name Kaira, which are now taken care of. I thank you for that." She paused. "Where is your captive?"

.

Ayane took in the sight of the beat girl like the leader of a clan would be expected too. Taking a few steps closer she squatted in front of the still bound girl and tilted her chin up. The girl flinched expecting another hit, Ayane then saw her face and this is when the reaction differed.

"Luna?" The girl's eyes opened wide at the familiar voice.

"Ayane sama!" She exclaimed happily but painfully. Ayane stood and looked to the other two.

"She was under the care of Megumi," Ryu nodded letting her figure it out, it would take her second to deduce the truth.

"Ayame's sister…" She went on and Nami nodded.

"And our traitor." She concluded as Luna flinched and the other two jerked their heads in affirmation.

"She was under our throats the entire time." She growled before turning to Luna and ripping off her binds.

"You have disgraced your clan!" She shouted and the girl flinched at the anger and hatred radiating from her idol. "Your actions have caused the deaths of leaders!" The girl looked up and Ayane's face hardened as another fist made contact with the girl's cheek. Luna fell off the chair and landed on her knees on the floor, one hand holding herself up and the other grasping her cheek. "Don't look me in the face traitor! You are now neishin and should die here. There is only one way to redeem yourself."

She'd do anything. She never meant to betray the Hajin Mon or the Mugen Tenshin, never wanted to kill their leaders. She looked up but kept her gaze under Ayane's eye level.

"You must kill the one who made you this way."

Luna nodded once, and tried to ignore the burst of pain from her bruises. Ayane pushed her with her foot and she stumbled to her feet and ran from the house and kept running until she collapsed. She would find her sensei and kill her. It was an order from Ayane sama. She was neishin. She had to save herself. Her previous sensei was a neishin and she had to save her. She had to kill her.

Ayane didn't take her eyes of the girl as she ordered the two behind her to follow. Neither of them were ever under her command but they followed her command just the same. Ayane uncrossed her arms as they left and hoped they'd succeed.

It was as she said Hayate's safety had always come first.


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Luna was such a side character, I hadn't even planned to give her a name but now she's catching my heart! I'm so torn on whether or not I'm going to let her die! (help!) Waa! Why do I make characters I like!

**Chapter Start:**

The breeze lifted the edges of his papers and the strands of his hair. The tea he sipped was the perfect temperature and mix. He rested his chin on his hand. Ayane had been secretive lately and disappearing at random times, like now when she was supposed to go over these papers with him. Looking at the recent graduates reminded him of the fact that he was getting older, he'd have to give up the mantel to one of his kids.

Ayane was supposed to help him pick one.

There was also Megumi, technically his aunt, but she was born when her parents were both older, only years before Kasumi left. She was a choice, most likely not the best but she was one, and her modesty was something to take into account. She had never mentioned it which made him want to consider her more. He looked up sharply as the wind chimes stopped. There was an odd shadow in his office.

"Taiki." He called and ninja stepped forward at the sound of his name. He was a ripe, fresh graduate under the care of Megumi. He looked down and bowed respectfully before standing.

"Hayate sama, Ayane sama has located the traitor." The others eyes widened as he stood leaving his tea and papers to sit in the wind. This explained a lot, but he wasn't surprised. She always got the job done. Hayate turned back to the man still standing still in his room. He wasn't going to move it seemed. Hayate extended an arm.

"Take me to them." It was a stern command and he expected the ninja to start to sprint, not smile.

"My apologies Hayate sama, but I've been instructed make sure you don't leave," A pause. A malicious glint that had Hayate jump into his defensive stance

"ever."

…

Kaira looked up as the door to her hideout opened. A small figure stood in the light. It was too small to be Sakura, so it must be Luna. That would mean Sakura had perished, but had Luna succeeded?

"Luna!" She said happily, though her happiness was not for the girl's safety but the fact that this most likely meant Ryu Hayabusa had been terminated. She was one step closer to having the Mugen Tenshin, and therefore the Hajin Mon under her control.

It pained her so when the half breed had taken command, she would purify the leader's lineage once more.

"I'm glad you succeeded." The girl didn't move, although the light now allowed Kaira to see the bruises on her figure, that her jaw was swelled as if it was almost broken. Kaira narrowed her eyes suddenly, interrogations usually left bruises like the ones she had.

"Come here Luna, I wish to examine you."

The girl was panting; her legs shook slightly from her run across the village in shaky legs. She shook under the will power it took not to cry or scream at the way her life had been flipped from under her. The way the woman she had looked up to all her life looked at her like she was trash.

She was trash. This woman had turned her into trash by lying to her, the great feeling of doing things for the clan was choked. Still, she had to know the truth, to hear it from Megumi. This woman took her naïve self and turned her into a self-harming weapon. Her amazing new poison only killed the leaders of her clan and not their enemies.

She shook in anger now. How dare she! Sakura knew too! They both manipulated her. They used her in a way she was never to be used. She was willing to lay down her life for the village and now she would, not even for honor, but as a punishment.

"What happens after Hayabusa's death?" She questioned, her exhaustion evident in her voice.

"You succeeded?" There was genuine shock in her voice.

"Yes." Luna answered, but their definitions of success were different. She succeeded in finally being able to help; she succeeded in escaping from her mentor's poisonous hold. Sakura was dead, Raisuke was dead, Gaito was dead, Uharu was dead. That was success.

Megumi was the only one left and she would die. That was success.

"You have greatly assisted the clan." She smiled, and Luna was grateful she couldn't see or hear the way Luna's teeth grinded against each other. _Liar_! She wanted to shout_. Why don't you tell the truth_? "That poison you used. Is it possible to make more, it seems I will soon be on a mission that requires it."

A mission to kill Ayane and Hayate? It was possible to make more, but she would never make more for her, the poison would be used to assist the clan not assassinate it. The anger radiated and even though she had wished to go on further the angry words escaped her mouth.

"Why don't you tell me the truth Megumi?" Luna was shocked at the low venomous tone that erupted from her mouth. She had heard it from other ninja before but never thought she would have been able to reproduce it. There was a shocked silence from Megumi. Who knew who she really was? She stood in anger feeling betrayed.

"Who told you that name?" She shouted.

"Does it matter?" She said in that same tome as she drew her sword.

It would have to end now. She had to redeem herself and for once in her life kill someone in the name of the Mugen Tenshin and not unknowingly against it. She would kill the threat or she would die trying, it was the least she could do. As Ayane said, it was the only way to redeem herself and she was lucky she had been offered a chance to redeem herself. Megumi drew a kunai and Luna felt the anger squeeze her. It was all true. She was a traitor; she was being used and lied too.

It was all true. She had been a monster, and Megumi would pay for turning her into one. She would pay with her life.

.

"Should we interfere?" Nami asked lowly, looking to Ayane from their hidden position.

"No." Ayane said harshly and immediately. "She will be redeemed killing her or she will die a neishin."

"Hai, Ayane sama." Nami responded. She watched the two yell at each other and nodded. Luna needed this; she thought she was helping the Mugen Tenshin when she was being used to destroy it. She needed to take it out on her mentor, and if she died then she wouldn't have to live with the association and the knowledge of what she did.

Ayane's mentality had always put the clan first and not a single person would ever say otherwise. She may have felt an attachment for the girl but it was gone. This was the woman who would lead hunts against her sister, and her sister had committed less of a crime than the bruised and battered girl in front of them. They had committed a crime and the punishment for said crime was death. It was the way it was and she had to carry it out.

Hayate came first, the clan came second. In that respect she could even understand why her sister had done what she did, but still, the punishment was death. It was why she had not been terribly hurt when the news of her death arrived. It did not help Hayate but it helped the clan, and it brought Ryu who was able to do a much better job than she did.

As soon as she saw Luna's eyes look into hers she was dead to her, and if she survived this encounter she was going to tell her to kill herself on her sword. Luna would. And then Ayane would forgive her and move on.

Hayate would be protected. The clans would be in order and once again she will have done her job.

**Chapter end**

**TDS: **review! And help me decide what to do with Luna!


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Played and finished dimensions.Pissed off. So Pissed off. Okay, so I got Ryu was some super strong untouchable being as a ninja, got that. BUT I thought the other ninjas would have been able to fight their own battles; seriously, he had to help them EVERY time?

And then he SLAPS her without so much as a word from her. I wanted to strangle him. Ayane's reaction to Hayate's I understand a little more, but that pissed me off as well.

But this game seriously killed half of the feelings I had about Ryu and definitely a lot of my love for the Ryu/Kasumi couple.

So I'd expect some Anti Ryu/Kasumi soon from me to vent it all out, or maybe I'll just try to forget about it, I'm all one for respect and that, just showed none. Especially for the characters that weren't ninjas and weren't Ryu. Seriously it was like 'oh, yeah! Dammit Ryu, they can do it without you but you gotta save the day and be cocky about it.'

I don't remember that from NG. but anyway, long rant over next chapter up, sorry its short, but I couldn't think of anything else that didn't have me castrating and strangling the man.

**Chapter start**

Grabbing the offending fist Hayate spun and delivered a swift blow to the back of the others neck. _Idiot. _Taiki fell to the ground with a groan before sweep kicking the white clad ninja. _Traitor. _Hayate blocked the hit before countering with a triple kick. _How dare he? _The sliding door cracked in half as Taiki flew through it. Hayate grabbed him and reappeared outside where he continued his assault.

He would not get away. He was part of the group responsible for his parents' murder. Hayate was not squeamish when it came to killing; he normally viewed it as a necessary evil. Today, however, he let himself be swallowed by the feelings burning through his veins.

He wondered if Kasumi felt the same looking down at his motionless body all those years ago; if Ryu felt the same seeing the remains of his village that fateful night. He could understand their rage and anger. He was feeling it now.

Nothing mattered except making whoever did this pay; the person whose head just collided with the ground again.

Kasumi had always begged and pleaded for him to understand; Ryu always said he couldn't but now he did. He now knew what their pain felt like, the burn of the anger coursing through his veins, the desire for vengeance stirring inside of him. The feeling of helplessness turning into anger, to rage, when only blood will suffice. That hunger for death, for retribution and revenge.

Today, it wasn't a necessary evil. It was an absolute pleasure.

The bystanders understood immediately. Their loving leader's eyes were laced with hate and scorn. He had to be the one who they had heard rumors about; the one who wanted to be leader and all costs. Their thoughts in sync as they watched Hayate beat the other ninja, _neishin, neishin, traitor and scorn,_ they watched and didn't interfere, _Kill him Hayate sama. _The small children around watched with narrowed eyes.

It was engrained in them from birth that above all things, you held the clan. Ayane sama hunted her sister, and so did Hayate sama for the clan. Ayane sama killed her father figure, for the clan. Even after Kasumi was neishin she killed Raidou for the clan.

One small child picked up a rock and aimed to throw it. Only the hand on her wrist from her mother stopped her.

"but Okaasan, he is neishin." She said, confused, as she looked towards her mother's face.

"Yes he is." The mother said as she lowered the fist containing the rock, her daughter only putting up a slight resistance. "but we have a strong leader who can take care of him."

"You mean kill him." The fingers that were loosening around the rock tightened again. "right?"

"Right." She dropped the rock as she looked back to the fight.

"Good. Dying is all neishin are good for." She said, and her small innocent voice sounded anything but.

.

"You used me!" Luna suddenly screamed. Before Megumi could respond she continued "You turned me into a neishin!" and that was the problem.

"You should have been able to figure it out."

"I trusted you!"

Luna raised her sword and blocked the kunai in Megumi's hand. The smaller girl jumped and double kicked the older in the chest. She stumbled and Luna ran towards her, disappearing into light and appearing behind her. Megumi put her hands over her stomach and fell down. Luna approached her, sword raised high. Megumi kicked out and the smaller girl grunted, still in terrible pain from before. Bruises became targets for the power hungry _sensei._

The sword was left on the floor as Luna tried to block all the hits from her previous sensei. She grabbed a kick and jumped up delivering a kick to the others chest.

"You won't succeed! I'll make sure of it"

"You stupid girl!"

Another encounter.

"You'll never survive Luna, even if you beat me not a soul will forgive you."

Luna pressed on. Ayane would. Ayane promised her redemption! She jumped straight up letting her feet clip her former teacher's chin. She would have to redeem herself. This would be the first step in a long journey but it would be there. She raised her hands to block. She had to redeem herself, she couldn't let Ayane sama look at her like that again.

Ayane had been an orphan too.

Ayane was accepted.

She could be too.

.

She fought just like Kasumi. Ryu noted as he watched. He doesn't know who taught Kasumi, but this girl must have been trained by the same person. He was suddenly struck with the itch to protect her like he wasn't able to protect the other. He couldn't listen to Ayane now, and he didn't have to being that he wasn't a part of the clan.

He could help her.

He looked to Ayane and watched her watch the girl with the look in her eyes that was once reserved for her sister and he felt dread sweep over him.

She didn't plan to let Luna survive.

**TDS: **Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Promised myself I'd write some more chapters for my unfinished stories. So, here!

Reviews and motivation are proportional!

**Start**

It was a practiced move, her spinning back kick. Practiced, but not perfect. It was a solid hit, caused pain and damage, had a stun factor. It was also slow.

Kaira caught the foot on its return journey and brought her own up to deliver three swift kicks before letting go of the foot and delivering one more. The last one sent Luna to the ground with a spin. She rolled once and Luna's hands pushed against the floor as her abused body shook. She told herself to get up, to do it for Ayane sama but her body didn't move.

Kaira was fast, already having taken the two steps to get to the girl and the blade out of her waist sash, but Ryu was faster. He threw her blade away with a quick jerk of his arm and wrist, then he sent her flying backwards with a well-aimed kick. Ryu's partner Nami moved when he did and finished the job.

He picked up the fallen girl who had lost herself to unconsciousness. She was so small in his arms. He turned to see the two women staring at her. His body turned slightly to hide her from their stares and his grip tightened.

"Give her here Ryu." No Ryu sama; he hadn't been her superior in over 20 years now.

"You have your traitor." He argued as he motioned to Kaira's body.

"I have **a** traitor." She retorted as she shifted her hips, her hands falling to them. Nami took a step forward.

"Ryu," she started softly, "Ayane sama is right."

Ryu did not give her up, and within a second the two women adopted aggressive stances toward him.

"This is not like Kasumi." Ayane said as a final warning.

He couldn't beat them both, especially not with a child in his arms. He couldn't put her down either; he wouldn't be able to protect her if she was on the ground. He looked the women over. In his youth it would have been simple. Teleport away, put her down, come back. Let Ayane get three hits, she always left her neck open in her fourth spin. She would be down for a few seconds and he'd move on to Nami. It would be two kicks, and then he would sidestep the punch and end with a combination.

He blinked.

Now they were both faster than he was and a teleport would drain him too much. Nami was strong and two or three hits from her would be more than he could handle. Ayane was fast, and it only took her one opening to cause substantial damage. They would make plays for the girl and she was a distraction he couldn't afford.

"Ryu-"

"You can see it now." Ayane started "This fight, you can't win it." She tilted her hips her hand resting on it. "You've got 10 years on me, more on her and a distraction." Ryu loosened his hands on her before tightening them. "Drop her." She instructed "Go home." She demanded. "Thank you for what you've helped us stop." Nami looked at Ayane before looking back towards Ryu.

"but you're done here."

Ayane had always been a voice of reason. When it came to battles or emotions she had always been there, through vengeance and protection. He had always trusted her, he had always listened. He almost listened to her this time. He turned to them, as if offering the girl and Nami and Ayane relaxed.

Hayate came barreling in at that moment. Both of them shifted their attention and Ryu took a breath and jumped as high as he could, spinning. They turned back to him but he was already spinning. Faster and faster and faster.

He staggered and she fell to the ground. He panted as he pushed himself off the floor as quickly as possible to see her lying on his kitchen floor.

He smiled and then coughed. Wow, he really was getting old, but she was safe.

**End: **Reviews are love!


	9. Chapter 9

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Last chapter!

**Start:**

"Ryu." He stops in his tracks at her voice and turns to see Ayane next to him. He finishes his turn and raises his arms to block but she is way too quick for him. His arm blocks the first hit and the next two cause his chest to burn.

"Ayane!" He calls out her name in an attempt to get her to stop. It doesn't. She jumps up and wraps a leg around his neck before curling into herself and sending him to the ground. He rolls twice before she is on him. Her blade is lowering towards his neck but he is pushing back against her arm. They're shaking.

"She is not Kasumi." Ayane grits out. "Don't make her into _her_." Ryu pushes as hard as he can as his leg shifts trying to find a solid patch of dirt beneath him. Ayane is straddling his waist and holding him down expertly, he'd be impressed, but he's known of Ayane's skill for decades.

"She is under my care now." Ryu bit out as he found the footing. He threw one hand on the ground to push off of it and switched their positions. Ayane rolled away and up holding her small blade offensively. Ryu noticed his breathing was already heavy.

"Are you making _**me**_ an enemy for _her?_" It was the same conversation she had with him years ago. That time he had the upper hand in their fight. That time he had pinned her against a tree with his arm. She had trashed and kicked out but he didn't let up until she stopped. It was a shame how quickly he had thrown his relationship with her away for Kasumi. It's a shame he's doing it now.

She narrowed her eyes even further and ran towards him. He tried to kick her but she ducked before landing a kick to the side of his face. He felt it as he sunk to his knees. He fell to the floor to avoid the second kick and rolled away from a third. His head felt cloudy.

"It doesn't matter now." She said as she stood straighter. He placed his hands on his knees and panted. She rested her hands on her hips and let a smirk settle on her lips. "They would have found her by now."

"No." Ryu growled out as he lunged for her, she didn't block his punch and he ran from her as she recovered. She moved her jaw around as she brought her hand up to wipe the blood from her lip.

"He'll take you to her." She said up to the trees and saw the leaves fall from the newly vacated branches.

She watched a kunoichi land in front of her and tilted her head in greeting.

"Yuki."

"Ayane sama, I have successfully replicated the poison." Ayane nodded with a small wince and Yuki reached out to touch her cheek. Ayane swatted her hand down without hate and Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"He's still got it?" Ayane shook her head as she turned to the direction they all took off in. "Did you decided whether or not you'd let him live?"

"Hayate did." Ayane answered as she turned to the direction of the village and started walking. Yuki settled into step beside her.

She may have let Kasumi escape, and let up searches for her but that was when she was young and foolish. She let her live because she cared more than she'd like to admit. She let her live because Kasumi would never be a threat. Kasumi had run from the village to fight for Hayate's honor, and while it wasn't forgivable it also wasn't threatening. Kasumi had not killed anyone from the Mugen Tenshin, not a one. The only ones that died chasing her were slain by someone else; usually Ryu.

Luna wasn't nearly the same.

…

He started the fire the way he had seen it done hundreds of times before. It roared to life in front of him and he stared at the kunai with his insignia on it. Well, it was his father's design, but it would become his before the end of the day. He looked up as he heard the entrance flaps fluttering to see a young girl in his shop.

"Mai," he offered in greeting and she huddled closer to the fire.

"Did you hear the news about Ayane?" He nodded and she looked down. "They are burning her body tonight, I was wondering if you were going to go. I was planning on it."

"Heard it was quick, just like Hayate sama's. No pain." She nodded again as he started shuffling through the orders.

"How are you taking it?" She asked and he could feel the water in his eyes.

"Fine." He bit out "My father wasn't so lucky, it wasn't quick or painless." She stayed silent as he separated the pile into two. "I'm fine," he said again, softer, "or I will be."

"Disuke…"

"What can I say," he laughed, almost bitterly "Whether you like it or not people die, things end. Life goes on."

**End**

Thoughts?


End file.
